


Long Lost Best Friend

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart, some friendships can still fall right back into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost Best Friend

                                         

                                         

 

“Poe?” You ask in slight disbelief as you watch the unmistakable fighter pilot get out.

He turns, a surprised smile quickly growing on his face as the recognition hit him.

“(Y.N.), what are you doing here? How’ve you been? Wow, it’s been such a long time!” He jogs over to you, then embraces you so tightly you lose your breath. You throw your head back, a boisterous laugh leaving your lips as you gently push him back. He always seemed to have so many questions, but a single look was all he needed for response.

“I missed you too, lug,” you tell him affectionately. His face shines brightly as memories of his childhood with you zoomed past his mind. The same happened for you.

You always knew he’d be a great fighter pilot once he got over his fear of heights. He always knew you’d live your dream of leaving Yavin and exploring the galaxy. Just, ever since your village had been ransacked by criminals and caused your families to separate, you each had lost your best friends.

General Leia was truly a great woman to know exactly who to put together so as to successfully complete a mission. Bringing us back to exactly why you were here on this rebel base. After traveling far and wide, and seeing the injustice caused by the Empire and further exacerbated by the First Order, you knew you had to join the rebellion.

You would follow in the footsteps of your mother and father, and help finish what the generation before you started. But now, you were all the happier to do it alongside your childhood best friend. After all, this is what you two practiced doing throughout your entire formative years!

You point over your shoulder towards the mess hall and say, “Let’s catch up?” A grin grows over the curly haired goofball as he replies, “Race yuh!”

Yup, just like the old days.


End file.
